The invention relates to methods of making esters and the use of these esters in polymer compositions.
Tetrabromophthalic anhydride can be reacted with an alcohol to form tetrabromophthalate. At reaction temperatures, tetrabromophthalic anhydride can undergo decarboxylation. Sulfuric acid, which is often used during synthesis of the tetrabromophthalic anhydride, can also be used to reduce decarboxylation of the anhydride. However, the sulfuric acid can degrade the alcohol used during esterification, potentially resulting in reduced yield of tetrabromophthalate and decreased yield of recycled alcohol. Therefore, the alcohol and tetrabromophthalic anhydride are usually reacted in the presence of a neutralizing agent. Such neutralizing agents include, for example, sodium acetate and potassium acetate.